kingmakerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Batiments en ville
'ACADEMY 52 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Loyalty +2 '''Discount '''Caster’s Tower, Library, Magic Shop '''Upgrade From '''Library; '''Upgrade To '''University '''Magic Items '''3 minor scrolls or wondrous items, 2 medium scrolls or wondrous items '''Settlement '''Lore +2, Productivity +1, Society +2; increase Lore bonus by 2 for questions relating to one Knowledge or Profession skill An institution of higher learning. '''ALCHEMIST 18 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +1,000 gp '''Magic Items '''1 minor potion or wondrous item '''ARENA 40 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +4; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Brothel, Garrison, Inn, Stable, Theater '''Limit '''1 per settlement '''Upgrade From '''Theater '''Settlement '''Crime +1 A large public structure for competitions and team sports. '''BANK 28 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +4 '''Special '''Base value +2,000 gp A secure building for storing valuables and granting loans. '''BARDIC COLLEGE 40 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Library, Museum, Theater '''Magic Items '''2 minor scrolls or wondrous items A center for artistic learning. Education in a Bardic College also includes research into a wide-range of historical topics. '''BARRACKS 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade To '''Garrison '''Special '''Defense +2 '''Settlement '''Law +1 A building to house conscripts, guards, militia, soldiers, or similar military forces. '''BLACK MARKET 50 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Stability +1, Unrest +1 '''Discount '''Brothel '''Limit '''Adjacent to 2 Houses '''Special '''Base value +2,000 gp '''Magic Items '''2 minor items, 1 medium item, 1 major item '''Settlement '''Corruption +2, Crime +2 A number of shops with secret and usually illegal wares. '''BREWERY 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 A building for beer brewing, winemaking, or some similar use. '''BRIDGE 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Special '''Shares the space with a river or Waterway lot Allows travel across a river or Waterway, easing transportation. ' BUREAU 10 BP, 2 LOTS ' '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty –1, Stability +1 '''Settlement '''Corruption +1, Law +1 A large warren of offices for clerks and record-keepers working for a guild or government. '''CASTER’S TOWER 30 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Magic Items '''3 minor items, 2 medium items The home and laboratory for a spellcaster. '''CASTLE 54 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Loyalty +2, Stability +2, Unrest –4; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Noble Villa, Town Hall '''Limit '''1 per settlement '''Special '''Defense +8 The home of the settlement’s leader or the heart of its defenses. '''CATHEDRAL 58 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +4, Stability +4, Unrest –4; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Academy, Temple '''Limit '''1 per settlement '''Special '''Halves Consumption increase for Promotion edicts '''Magic Items '''3 minor potions or wondrous items, 2 medium potions or wondrous items '''Settlement '''Law +2 The focal point of the settlement’s spiritual leadership. '''CISTERN 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1 '''Limit '''Cannot be adjacent to a Dump, Graveyard, Stable, Stockyard, or Tannery '''Special '''Can share lot with another building Contains a safe supply of fresh water for the settlement. '''CITY WALL 2 BP ' 'Kingdom '''Unrest –2 (once per settlement) '''Limit '''Land district border '''Special '''Defense +1 A fortification of one side of a district with a sturdy wall. The GM may allow for cliffs and other natural features to function as a City Wall for one or more sides of a district. You may construct gates through your own city wall at no cost. '''DANCE HALL 4 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +2, Unrest +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Settlement '''Corruption +1, Crime +1 An establishment for dancing, drinking, carousing, and holding celebrations. '''DUMP 4 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1 '''Limit '''Cannot be adjacent to House, Mansion, or Noble Villa A centralized place to dispose of refuse. '''EVERFLOWING SPRING 5 BP ' 'Limit '''Settlement must have a building that can create medium magic items '''Special '''Can share lot with Castle, Cathedral, Market, Monument, Park, or Town Hall A fountain built around several ''decanters of endless water ''that provides an inexhaustible supply of fresh water. ' EXOTIC ARTISAN 10 BP, 1 LOT ' '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Magic Items '''1 minor ring, wand, or wondrous item The shop and home of a jeweler, tinker, glassblower, or the like. '''FOREIGN QUARTER 30 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +3, Stability –1 '''Special '''Increase the value of trade routes (see Trade Edicts on page 232) by 5% (maximum 100%) '''Settlement '''Crime +1, Lore +1, Society +2 An area with many foreigners, as well as shops and services catering to them. '''FOUNDRY 16 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1, Unrest +1 '''Discount '''Smithy '''Limit '''Adjacent to water district border '''Special '''Increase the Economy and BP earned per turn by 1 for 1 Mine connected to this settlement by a river or Road '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 Processes ore and refines it into finished metal. '''GARRISON 28 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +2, Stability +2, Unrest –2 '''Discount '''City Wall, Granary, Jail '''Upgrade From '''Barracks A large building to house armies, train guards, and recruit militia. '''GRANARY 12 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Special '''If Farms reduce Consumption below 0, store up to 5 BP of excess production for use on a later turn when Consumption exceeds the Treasury A place to store grain and food. '''GRAVEYARD 4 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1 A plot of land to honor and bury the dead. '''GUILDHALL 34 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Loyalty +2 '''Discount '''Pier, Stable, Trade Shop '''Upgrade From '''Trade Shop '''Special '''Base value +1,000 gp '''Settlement '''Law +1, Productivity +2 The headquarters for a guild or similar organization. '''HERBALIST 10 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Magic Items '''1 minor potion or wondrous item The workshop and home of a gardener, healer, or poisoner. '''HOSPITAL 30 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +2 '''Special '''Increase Stability by 2 during plague events '''Settlement '''Lore +1, Productivity +2 A building devoted to healing the sick. '''HOUSE 3 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Unrest –1 '''Upgrade From '''Tenement '''Special '''The first House you build during the Improvement phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. '''INN 10 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Society +1 A place for visitors to rest. '''JAIL 14 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +2, Stability +2, Unrest –2 '''Settlement '''Crime –1, Law +1 A fortified structure for confining criminals or dangerous monsters. '''LIBRARY 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Upgrade To '''Academy '''Settlement '''Lore +1 A large building containing an archive of books. '''LUXURY STORE 28 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Upgrade To '''Magic Shop; '''Upgrade From '''Shop '''Special '''Base value +2,000 gp '''Magic Items '''2 minor rings, wands, or wondrous items A shop that specializes in expensive comforts for the wealthy. '''MAGIC SHOP 68 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 2 Houses '''Upgrade From '''Luxury Store '''Special '''Base value +2,000 gp '''Magic Items '''4 minor wondrous items, 2 medium wondrous items, 1 major wondrous item A shop that specializes in magic items and spells. '''MAGICAL ACADEMY 58 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Caster’s Tower, Library, Magic Shop '''Magic Items '''3 minor potions, scrolls, or wondrous items; 1 medium potion, scroll, or wondrous item '''Settlement '''Lore +2, Society +1; increase Lore bonus by 2 for questions relating to Knowledge (arcana) An institution for training students in spellcasting, magic item crafting, and various arcane arts. '''MAGICAL STREETLAMPS 5 BP ' 'Limit '''Settlement must have a Cathedral, Magic Shop, Magical Academy, or Temple '''Special '''Can share a lot with any building or improvement '''Settlement '''Crime –1 ''Continual flame ''lamps that illuminate the lot. '''MANSION 10 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1 '''Upgrade To '''Noble Villa '''Settlement '''Law +1, Society +1 A single huge manor housing a rich family and its servants. '''MARKET 48 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Stability +2 '''Discount '''Black Market, Inn, Shop '''Limit '''Adjacent to 2 Houses '''Upgrade From '''Shop '''Special '''Base value +2,000 gp '''Magic Items '''2 minor wondrous items An open area for traveling merchants and bargain hunters. ' MENAGERIE 16 BP, 4 LOTS ' '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty (special); Fame +1 '''Special '''Increase Loyalty by 1/4 the CR of the highest-CR creature in the Menagerie A large park stocked with exotic creatures for public viewing. '''MILITARY ACADEMY 36 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +2, Stability +1; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Barracks '''Limit '''1 per settlement '''Special '''Armies and commanders recruited at the settlement gain one bonus tactic (see Army Tactics on page 237) '''Magic Items '''1 minor armor, shield, or weapon; 1 medium armor, shield, or weapon '''Settlement '''Law +1, Lore +1 An institution dedicated to the study of war and the training of elite soldiers and officers. '''MILL 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to water district border '''Special '''With GM approval, you can construct a windmill at the same cost without the water district border requirement '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A building used to cut lumber or grind grain. '''MINT 30 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +3, Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Fame +1 A secure building where the kingdom’s coinage is minted and standard weights and measures are kept. '''MOAT 2 BP ' 'Kingdom '''Unrest –1 (once per settlement) '''Limit '''Land district border '''Special '''Defense +1; cannot be damaged by siege engines A fortification of one side of a district with an open or water-filled ditch, often backed by a low dike or embankment. The GM may allow a river or similar natural feature to function as a moat for one or more sides of a district. '''MONASTERY 16 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1 '''Settlement '''Law +1, Lore +1 A cloister for meditation, study, and the pursuit of various other scholarly paths. '''MONUMENT 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Unrest –1 A local memorial such as a bell tower, a statue of a settlement founder, a large tomb, or a public display of art. '''MUSEUM 30 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1; Fame +1 '''Settlement '''Lore +2, Society +1; increase Lore bonus by 2 for questions relating to Knowledge (history); apply Lore bonus on Appraise checks regarding art objects A place to display art and artifacts both modern and historical. The GM may allow the kingdom leaders to display a valuable item (such as a magic item or bejeweled statue) in the museum, increasing Fame during this display by 1 for every 10,000 gp of the item’s price (maximum +5 Fame), and by an additional 1 if the item is significant to the kingdom’s history. ' NOBLE VILLA 24 BP, 2 LOTS ' '''Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1, Stability +1; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Exotic Artisan, Luxury Store, Mansion '''Upgrade From '''Mansion '''Settlement '''Society +1 A sprawling manor with luxurious grounds that houses a noble’s family and staff. '''OBSERVATORY 12 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1 '''Magic Items '''1 minor scroll or wondrous item '''Settlement '''Lore +2 A dome or tower with optical devices for viewing the heavens. '''ORPHANAGE 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1, Unrest –1 A place for housing and taking care of large numbers of orphans. '''PALACE 108 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Loyalty +6, Stability +2; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Mansion, Mint, Noble Villa '''Special '''Base value +1,000 gp; you may make two special edicts per turn (see page 229), but take a –2 penalty on kingdom checks associated with each special edict '''Settlement '''Law +2 A grand edifice and walled grounds demonstrating one’s wealth, power, and authority to the world. '''PARK 4 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Unrest –1 A plot of land set aside for its serene beauty. '''PAVED STREETS 24 BP ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Stability +1 '''Limit '''1 per district '''Settlement '''Productivity +2 Brick or stone pavement that speeds transportation. '''PIER 16 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to water district border '''Upgrade To '''Waterfront '''Special '''Base value +1,000 gp '''Settlement '''Crime +1 Warehouses and workshops for docking ships and handling cargo and passengers. '''SEWER SYSTEM 24 BP ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Stability +2 '''Discount '''Cistern, Dump '''Limit '''1 per district '''Settlement '''Crime +1, Productivity +1 An underground sanitation system that keeps the settlement clean, though it may become home to criminals and monsters. '''SHOP 8 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Upgrade To '''Luxury Store, Market '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A general store. ' SHRINE 8 BP, 1 LOT ' '''Kingdom '''Loyalty +1, Unrest –1 '''Upgrade To '''Temple '''Magic Items '''1 minor potion, scroll, or wondrous item A shrine, idol, sacred grove, or similar holy site designed for worship by pious individuals. '''SMITHY 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 The workshop of an armorsmith, blacksmith, weaponsmith, or other craftsman who works with metal. '''STABLE 10 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House, Mansion, or Noble Villa '''Special '''Base value +500 gp A structure for housing or selling horses and other mounts. '''STOCKYARD 20 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability –1 '''Discount '''Stable, Tannery '''Special '''Farms in this hex or adjacent hexes reduce Consumption by 3 instead of 2 '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 Barns and pens that store herd animals and prepare them for nearby slaughterhouses. '''TANNERY 6 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Cannot be adjacent to House, Mansion, Noble Villa, or Tenement '''Settlement '''Society –1 A structure that prepares hides and leather. '''TAVERN 12 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House or Mansion '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Corruption +1 An eating or drinking establishment. '''TEMPLE 32 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Loyalty +2, Stability +2, Unrest –2 '''Discount '''Graveyard, Monument, Shrine '''Upgrade From '''Shrine '''Magic Items '''2 minor items A large place of worship dedicated to a deity. '''TENEMENT 1 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Unrest +2 '''Upgrade To '''House '''Special '''Counts as House for buildings that must be adjacent to a House A staggering number of low-rent housing units. '''THEATER 24 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +2, Stability +2 '''Discount '''Brothel, Exotic Artisan, Inn, Park, Tavern '''Upgrade To '''Arena A venue for entertainments such as plays, operas, and concerts. '''TOWN HALL 22 BP, 2 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Loyalty +1, Stability +1 '''Discount '''Barracks, Cistern, Dump, Jail, Watchtower '''Settlement '''Law +1 A public venue for town meetings, repository for town records, and offices for minor bureaucrats. ' ' '''TRADE SHOP 10 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +1, Stability +1 '''Limit '''Adjacent to 1 House '''Upgrade To '''Guildhall '''Special '''Base value +500 gp '''Settlement '''Productivity +1 A shop front for a tradesperson, such as a baker, butcher, candle maker, cobbler, rope maker, or wainwright. '''UNIVERSITY 78 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +3, Loyalty +3; Fame +1 '''Discount '''Academy, Bardic College, Library, Magical Academy, Military Academy, Museum '''Upgrade From '''Academy '''Magic Items '''4 minor scrolls or wondrous items, 2 medium scrolls or wondrous items '''Settlement '''Lore +4, Society +3; increase Lore bonus by 4 for questions relating to one Knowledge or Profession skill An institution of higher learning, focusing mainly on mundane subjects but dabbling in magical theory. '''WATCHTOWER 12 BP, 1 LOT ' 'Kingdom '''Stability +1, Unrest –1 '''Special '''Defense +2 A tall structure that serves as a guard post. '''WATERGATE 2 BP ' 'Special '''Shares City Wall A gate in a City Wall that allows water (such as a river, Aqueduct, or Waterway) to enter the settlement. A Watergate has underwater defenses to block unwanted access. If you construct a Watergate when you construct a City Wall, the Watergate does not count toward the limit of the number of buildings you can construct per turn. '''WATERFRONT 90 BP, 4 LOTS ' 'Kingdom '''Economy +4 '''Discount '''Black Market, Guildhall, Market, Pier '''Limit '''Adjacent to water district border, 1 per settlement '''Upgrade From '''Pier '''Special '''Base value +4,000 gp; halves Loyalty penalty for Taxation edicts '''Magic Items '''2 minor wondrous items, 1 medium wondrous item, 1 major wondrous item '''Settlement '''Productivity +2 A port for waterborne arrival and departure, with facilities for shipping and shipbuilding. '''WATERWAY 3 BP, 1–2 LOTS ' '''Special '''Counts as water district border for adjacent buildings A river or canal occuping part of the District Grid. At the GM’s option, a natural Waterway may already exist on the grid, requiring no action or BP to build. If you construct a City Wall that touches or crosses the Waterway, you must also build Watergates on the same turn.